Temperature control apparatuses are known that circulate a refrigerant to cool or heat an object using vaporization heat absorbed from the surroundings and condensation heat released to the surroundings as a result of a phase change in the refrigerant. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a temperature control apparatus that uses the vaporization heat of a refrigerant to cool an electrostatic chuck arranged within a plasma reactor.